Save me from the nothing i've become
by Little Rice Ball
Summary: The story from the very beginning of a girl who takes the place of a certain Pansy P. in an intriguing and interesting new way with a terrible secret that is to be discovered... can she save him from a dark path? :3 DracoOC


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any of its characters (except the one I made up) but I do own the plot of this story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I couldn't explain it in the story but Nadia (yes her name is ever changing because I haven't found the perfect one yet) is rather skinny and has dirty blonde hair and icy grey eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very cold and wet in the boats crossing the lake in our new robes. I cannot wait to be sorted after the professor tells us what we are to do once we enter through the front doors of the castle. I hope very much to be sorted into Slytherin because i think i would fit in most there with the personality i have. Although, some of my friends from home told me that i should be in a more kind house than Slytherin because they think i am too nice. I made good friends with a boy named Draco Malfoy on the train. He asked if he could sit with me in the same compartment, along with his two big brutes of friends named Crabbe and Goyle. I think we have a lot in common, Draco and I. He seemed to enjoy sitting with me. On the train we talked about wanting to be in Slytherin and i think that is how we hit it off. He was a little mean to his friends but i dont think that is the way he really is. I think he is covering up something wonderful.

When we got to the huge oak doors, Draco tried to make friends with the famous Harry Potter. Harry seemed to be offended somehow when Draco said that he was making friends with the wrong sort. Draco thinks he is stupid because he would rather be friends with that filthy Granger girl and that Weasley boy than with Draco. Personally, I would prefer Draco any day. Then he turned back to me with a seething look on his face and was about to say something when a woman named Professor McGonagall said to all of us that we were to wait in front of the sorting hat for our names to be called. Then we all made our way up the steps into the great hall. The whole grandeur of it was simply breathtaking. Candles floated in mid air above our heads as all of us first years made our way to stand in front of the peculiar Sorting Hat.

As the names got to the C's, my name was finally called. "Ivy, Chensley?" called the McGonagall woman. As I sat on the stool, and the professor was about to put the hat on my head, it yelled "Slytherin!" Everyone looked astonished as the hat hadn't even touched my head when it had made its decision. I couldnt believe it! i was so excited i got the house i wanted! I stared in to the crowd, and saw Draco smiling at me and then whisper something to one of his friends. I think he saw how excitedi was to be in Slytherin. I then made my blushing way down to go sit at my house table. Then the names made their way into the H's when the potter boy was called. He was making such a fuss about the hat wanting him to go to Slytherin, that the hat let him into Gryffindor as he was delighted to be with his friends Ron and Hermione. Then I heard Draco's name called and the same thing that the hat did to me happened to him. Crabbe and Goyle were already called and sitting with me when Draco joined us talking about how Potter had made such terrible mistakes when we had only just begun school. When the magnificent feast was over and the headmaster had finished his speech, we were led by our prefects to our common room.

Our trunks were already by our beds in our dormitories and everyone was told to get settled in. I am also starting to make great friends with the girl in the bed next to mine named Susan Tinderlin. She was sitting across from me at the banquet when we had first introduced ourselves. When we had got to talking later that night she confided in me a very secret, secret. She said that her father was half muggle, and that even though she was already skilled in potion making, she was still part muggle. I assured her that I would keep her secret safe and not dare tell a soul. I didnt really care that she wasnt totally a pureblood but she said that some of thekids back home made fun of her, and shunned her from their groups becasue she wasnt good enough. I almost wanted to cry because i had never had that happen to me and i just thought how awful, and alone she must have felt. It was starting to get late so we said our goodnights and went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke rather early so I decided to go see if it was breakfast time and so I got dressed and headed down the dormitory stairs into the common room. I found Draco sitting next to the fire. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to get dressed, they can be so slow. We're going down to breakfast soon and I was also wondering if you'd like to join us?" he asked. "Sure." I said smiling. I was so glad our friendship was growing as he smiled a mischevous smile at me.

The rest of the year passed by uneventfully as everyone became closer friends, learned how to fly on their new broomsticks, and the potter boy saved the school by retrieving the Sorcerer's stone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before we knew it three years had passed and we were already getting on the train for our 4th year. I was walking down the isle trying to find an empty compartment when I head a familiar voice yell "Ivy, over here!" It was Draco about 5 doors from where I was standing with my bags and I hurried over to his compartment. I put my bags up above in the holding rack and then gave Draco the biggest hug ever. "I missed you!" I said cheerfully. "Yeah I …missed you too." He said as I was squeezing him with my hug. Then I sat down on the seat and he, Crabbe, and Goyle sat across from me. "How was your guy's summer?" I asked. "Pretty boring with all the dinners with the minister I had to go to with my father. Since he's so high up in the ministry of course." said Draco. "Wow, that's so cool!" I said. He breathed a cool laugh and smiled. "What about yours? What'd you do?" He asked me. "Well my father took me to Germany, it was quite fascinating really." We spent the rest of the ride talking about the different things we did while Crabbe and Goyle ate the things they had bought off of the trolley.

Then finally we had arrived at the castle. Each feast seemed more extravagant and delicious than the last. During the Headmaster's speech he said that we would host the legendry event known as the TriWizard tournament. But he also said that no one under the age of 17 could enter. Then everyone booed but the headmaster yelled "Silence!" and that seemed to shut everyone up even though they were still disappointed. Then the boys and girls from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived and took their places at various tables.

Then after the first TriWizard task was completed (which Potter got through just on sheer luck if you ask me) the head of our house professor Snape, like all the other heads of houses, told everyone that there was going to be a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve! He even taught us how to properly dance by example with Susan, and I laughed so hard the whole time he was demonstrating with her, I thought I was going to burst!

The next day after a chat filled potions class with Susan about the dance and other things as I was walking to my next class I was turned around by my elbow, as Susan walked in front of me and didn't seem to notice I was missing, I turned to see that it was Draco holding me back. "Yes Draco, what is it?" I asked "Would you…go to the…Yule Ball…with me?" asked Draco. "Oh Draco that's really sweet but….." "Oh well if it's Potter than I am going to kick his sorry-" "No its not! If you had let me finish you would have heard me say I wasn't planning on going since no one had asked me but since you asked me of course, I'd love to go with you!" I replied breathlessly "Oh, wow, well, see you there then." replied a blushing, and clearly astounded, Draco "Great I'll see you tonight" I replied trying to hold back a huge smile.

The Yule ball was only 3 hours away and Susan, who was going with Blaise Zabini, was helping me with my hair and dress. "I'm so excited, Draco is so cute!" I said." I'm just as excited as you!" replied Susan. "Blaise is too!" We looked perfect and met our dates downstairs. "Hi" We all said at the same time and then laughed as we made our way down to the great hall. It looked spectacular! There was snow everywhere, and there was a huge Christmas tree as usual brought in by Hagrid, decorated with live fairies. There were punch bowls filled with butter beer, pumpkin juice, and some other concoction that smelled foul and no one had seemed to touch yet.

"Oh my god" I breathed. "It's so beautiful" "Yeah, you are." replied Draco. "Thank you but I dunno…" I said blushing and covering my face with my hands. Blaise, Susan, Draco, and I immediately went out onto the dance floor. After a half an hour of dancing Draco and I escaped the crowd and went out side with glasses of ice cold butter beer to cool off. "Ivy?" asked Draco. "Yes?" "Will you …come with me to The Three Broomsticks on our first Hogsmeade weekend?" asked a nervous Draco. "Yes of course I will!" I said with a delighted smile on my face. Then I looked off into the stars thinking how I was the luckiest girl ever right now. I also thought about how long I had been waiting to hear Draco ask me to go with him somewhere, just by ourselves.

Today was the day of our first Hogsmeade trip this year and since we are going off the grounds I am wearing a gray pleated skirt, a white collared button up shirt with a dark gray vest over it and my green and grey striped Slytherin scarf. Draco, who is standing next to me smiling, is wearing grey jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, his scarf, and his grey furry hat that made him look like he had some kind of animal peacefully slumbering away atop his bleach blonde head.. We then made our way to The Three Broomsticks to have drinks. The atmosphere in here is very cheerful and lively I thought as people were pleasantly chattering away.

While I was sipping my drink Draco said "After we're done here …there's something I want to show you." Then we had finished our drinks and Draco was leading me by the hand through the woods at a rather fast and anxious pace. "Where in the world are we going?" I asked as he was pulling me briskly along behind him. "You'll see, we're almost there, don't worry." He replied with a mischievous smirk across his face. A minute or so later he said "Ah, we're here." he said with a satisfied look. "Where are…oh my god." I said astonished at this simply breathtaking view of snow covered field and mountains. "How did you know I loved the snow?" I asked. "Lucky guess I s'pose." We stood there for what seemed like days just taking in the amazing scenery. "So, uh, Ivy…" "Yes?" "D-do you want to, uh, you know, go out… with…me?" "I-I…er…yeah, yeah I would!" I answered. I tried rather hard to conceal my excitement that he had finally asked me to go out with him. i think he was starting to realize that he didnt need bitterness to make himself feel better, but i couldnt be sure he would stop making fun of other people.

Then, smiling, he grasped my hand lacing his fingers with mine, led us back to the seemingly more wonderous Hogsmeade. We then decided to walk around and check out a few more shops and whilst we were in a relatively quaint shop, Draco said "I need to use the bathroom I will be right back. Stay here okay?" I looked at him fairly suspiciously but told him that I would indeed be here when he returned from the bathroom in another shop. When he had come back I thought I had noticed something in his coat pocket but I didn't press the matter as it seemed unimportant.

After a while of walking around we were told it was time to get back to the castle. As we headed up to the castle Draco asked "What's that around your neck?" "My scarf?" I asked. "No that gold chain, is it a necklace?" "No it's a locket. It's a family heirloom."

* * *


End file.
